naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Authority
The Authority is a council of the oldest Ugenta vampires (and, as rumor has it, in alliance with some powerful vampires from other races) that govern every aspect of ugenta society (and now vampire society at large), including the monarchy (establishing vampire kings and queens), laws, punishments, and the American Vampire League. Little is known about who is in the Authority and how many are in the Authority. They have a secret police and state-of-the-art technology to govern this vampire race. Under the authority is an entire monarchy, consisting of a magister, kings, queens, and sheriffs -the oldest vampires being the highest ranked. Recently the Authority has been dissolved following the civil war between vampire extremists and vampires getting captured and killed. But what still remains is listed below. Current Hierarchy: The Authority -''' : '''Roman Zimojic (the gaurdian) : Salome Aggippa (DECEASED), Nora Gainsbourough (DECEASED - killed by angel attack), Dieter Braun (DECEASED - killed by Russell), Alexander Drew (DECEASED - killed by Roman), Rosalyn Harris (DECEASED - killed by angel attack), Kibwe Akinjide (DECEASED - killed by angel attack) : Steve Newlin (the spokesman) Magister - ''OPEN'' King of NY - Bill Compton North NYC Sheriff - Marcel Gerard South NYC Sheriff - Eric Northman Agenda Their main goal is the preservation of the vampire race. They believe that mainstreaming and human/vampire intergration is the only way to ensure this. The Authority believes in the Vampire Bible of the Ugenta species - which states that vampires were made in God's image, that their blood came from "Eve" - the first vampire - and humans are alive to nourish vampires. Therefore, intergration is the best way to survive, as history has shown that if they were to treat humans like cattle - humans will rebel and kill them all. Humans outnumber vampires. Laws For humans and Vampires (of any race now), Ugenta law states: #Vampires must not kill another vampire. #Do not feed off of another vampire's human. #Do not steal from other vampires. #Do not use vampire blood for anything other than procreation. #Humans must not kill/kidnap vampires. #Dealing, Selling, and/or Distributing V is strictly prohibited for both vampires and humans. #Vampires must respect their sheriffs and kings. The Authority's wishes are law. #New vampires created or moving into any given area must report to the area's sheriff (note: this doesn't necessarily have to RPed in game). The USA government is aware of these laws and support them, but they do not know the full extent of the Authority and the monarchy, or even punishments rendered by vampires. Punishment If a vampire breaks a law, it is reported to the sheriff. The offender is tried by a tribunal and given a punishment, usually in public (ugentas view punishments as entertainment, and travel to see them). Depending on the judge, the punishment may be straight forward or more creative. Usually, punishments follow the 'eye for an eye' rule. If a vampire feeds on another vampire's human, their fangs will be taken out. If a vampire kills another vampire, an execution may take place, depending on the person, rank, and situation. A more lenient stance on this rule might be for the offender to create another vampire in place of the vampire he/she killed. Humans who offend vampire laws are most likely killed on the spot, taken prisoner, or used as a glamoured slave. The Monarchy From highest to lowest: #'The Authority' - Highest of command. They personally deal with matters that are a threat to the entire vampire race, or are more severe. They can appoint and fire vampires who are in any position of the monarchy. #'Magister' - The vampire responsible for administering justice to vampires who have disobeyed the monarchy. This vampire rules over the entire country. Often tribunals are called, where the vampire will have a public punishment/execution. #'Kings and Queens' - Rule over individual states in North America. They can hire and fire any sheriff in their king/queendom. The King of Mississippi was Russell Edgington. The Queen of Louisiana is Sophie-Anne Leclerq. They report to the magister. #'Sheriffs'. States are divided into to geographical areas of 4-5. Sheriffs rule over their own area and report to the kings and queens of the state. They govern all vampire activity in their area. Eric Northman is sheriff of Area 3 in NYC (the Southside). Even outside of this system, generally the older the vampire is, the more authority they have. Members of the monarchy are expected to be treated with the utmost respect, just like a medieval monarchy. For instance, if you visit the king/queen and they order you to stay as a guest in their home - even if you don't want to, you must stay. You must follow the orders of anyone of higher rank. The Monarchy & Other Vampire Species Although the monarchy is very strict about who obeys and honors who, there are few rules. A lot of the monarchy is centered around titles and power, so other vampire races and their doings were of little concern. It is said the Ugenta hierarchy consider themselves more powerful than the other races anyway. However, after the Great Revelation, order of the vampire race needed to be maintained. As the Ugenta vampires came out of hiding, other species started to follow suit. The Authority began working on ways to rope the vampire races into the hierarchy, mostly by negotiation but sometimes by force. Firstly, through the AVL, Nan Flanagan made televised statements to other races - a plea to join the Ugenta cause and submit to the Ugenta institution. The newest spokesperson - Steve Newlin - is expected to continue this campaign. Secondly, rumors state that the Authority have been in talks with some of the most powerful of all the races, building up the Authority council to include them. The people the Authority might have hired to join the council are Dracula (a very powerful AniminusAniminus Wiccan), the Originals of the Daeva species, and the "Old Ones" of the Solemus species. These rumors are derived of fact - in that the Authority is looking to join forces with other species. The Solemus Old Ones have created an alliance with the Authority because they hold the same goal, have similar methods, and are largely faith (in some form) based. Kings and Sheriffs are aware of the Authority's desire to rule over ALL vampire races, however. As a result, many of the hierarchy tend to jump the gun and treat younger vampires of other races as if they were beneath them. Some tribunals have killed vampires who blatantly disobeyed the Ugenta laws regardless what race or if they consider themselves under the hierarchy or not. This, along with rumors of their most powerful vampires in the Authority, puts pressure on other vampires to submit to the hierarchy - though not everyone buys into it. Related Pages Tribunals Ugenta Vampires Vampires American Vampire League True Blood Category:The World Category:Browse Category:Important Figures Category:Organizations